


You May Very Well Think That, But You Can Go Fuck Yourself

by Tish



Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK), Political RPF - US 21st c., Print Journalism RPF
Genre: Bad Art, Daddy Kink, Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo thinks Donald is the sexiest Daddy that ever Daddied, and he can't wait for America to be Great Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Very Well Think That, But You Can Go Fuck Yourself

“Daddy is going to win and then he’s going to make America great again and there’s nothing any of you can do about it.”


End file.
